A Second Chance 2: Anika's Destruction
by Batgirl1
Summary: This is the sequel to A Second Chance. Please R&R.


TITLE: A Second Chance 2: Anika's Destruction  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Something about what had just happened seemed wrong. Wrong in a way that it scared me. Scared me because it felt like   
something that had happened before. The forcefulness, the anger, the fact that it felt the same not different. Something was   
wrong. My mind was racing. This was all wrong. Logan just didn't seem to live up to what the others had told her about him.   
He was acting funny. Like he was trying to be one thing but was another. Something didn't make sense.  
  
I climbed up the stairs to my room. People were staring. The men were staring. I just didn't seem to belong. A young   
man came up to me.  
  
"Cheré." he said lifting my hand and kissing it. I backed away slowly. That didn't feel right either. Something was   
haunting me. These men weren't right. Unless something was wrong with me. The young man stepped closer. "My name be Gambit.   
Gambit is lucky to be in the company of you, Cheré." He was cute in an odd way. He had red and black eyes. My mind started   
racing. I felt something from this guy. Something that told me to stay away.   
  
I backed up the stairs, turned and ran to my room. Something was stirring. I laid on my bed. Thinking about what had   
happened to Logan. Maybe it had something to do with my new powers. I don't know. I felt it had something to do with them. I   
curled up and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
I slammed the door shut. Something was wrong with my head. It hurt and it started after I kissed her. She wasn't   
telling us something. There was something that this girl was hiding. My attraction to her was growing. I wanted her even   
more now, but I couldn't see why. I'm never usually that mean to women. I love all women, so what was wrong with me? But   
Anika was different. There was something special.   
  
I remembered the last time I was with a women. It was less than a week ago. She wasn't anything special. I'd picked   
her up at a local bar in the next town. I left the next morning without a word. I didn't care. I lost my caring after the   
damn metal bones were put in. After that I was just full of hate.   
  
I sensed that in Anika. When I was yelling at her. I smelled it in her. She seems to have more hate in her then I   
have in me. That was bad for a girl with those kinds of powers. Powers that were so fucking strong to what I have. I laid   
there until sleep took me over.   
  
  
  
I woke up before anyone else was up. I needed time to think. I went into the mess hall and grabbed an apple. I sat   
down with the papers on the school. I was there for a few hours when the others started coming in. I stayed in my little   
corner. Everyone else looked at me and then sat somewhere else. I saw Scott and Jean huddled together in a corner whispering   
sweet nothings to each other. I felt a longing in me. I turned to my paper to distract myself. I shadow loomed over my paper.   
  
"You're in my-" I stopped when I saw it was Logan. I felt a surge of excitement and anger.  
  
"What are YOU gonna do about it, missy?" he growled. I stared at him to see if he was actually serious.   
  
"Logan, go away. I don't need this. I got other things on my mind." I said starting to get up.  
  
"Yeah, I know ya do, kid. Like me."   
  
"What?!? You wanna know something. I couldn't care less!" I stared walking away in a huff when Logan grabbed my arm.   
I noticed Scott was moving closer to stop this fight.  
  
"I think you do. I smell it in you. I do every time I see you."  
  
"You smell NOTHING! I don't want anything to do with you!" He grabbed my arm tighter.  
  
"You did last night!" I glared at him.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with men. It's all wrong. It's not right. It's too-" I stopped. I didn't want to go   
any further.  
  
"What the hell are you keeping from everyone?!"  
  
"It's none of your business! It's not anyone's, especially a man's!" I saw that it infuriated him, so I pressed   
further. "All you men are nothing but users and abusers wanting women for only one thing!"   
  
"You guys..."Scott warned. Logan flashed his claws at him and Scott backed off.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I didn't want anything from you."  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?!?"  
  
"Admit what?" he said slowly.  
  
"That you are."   
  
"Are what?" I looked at him.  
  
"A coward." I said so low people around asked each other what I said. Logan heard. He turned his claws towards me.  
  
"What the fuck did you call me?!?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"I'm the coward. Look who was that one that needed rescued from people with pitchforks. You think you are so tough,   
but you are not little Anika!"  
  
"I'm not Anika! She is dead!" I rose to the ceiling full of anger. "I am Aurora, goddess of the sun!" I fired my   
beam of light at Logan as he dove out of the way.   
  
  
  
Her eyes flashed red and orange, like a fire. This is what I saw in her. This was it on the plane. I couldn't beat   
her on my own. I know that now. The Professor was called in to stop her, but not even see could. Her clothes seemed to be   
on fire. I knew she was trying to kill me.   
  
All the X-Men tried to get her down but nothing worked. Rouge even attempted to touch her with her poisonous skin.   
Every time someone got close she flung something at them. I saw she was getting weaker. A side effect of her powers.   
  
I dove from under the table only to have it burst into flames. I didn't want to see what she could do to me. I don't   
think my healing powers would come in handy then. Someone had to stop her and stop her now. Storm came up from behind her   
and restrained her. Storm brought her to the ground.  
  
"Let me go!" Aurora screamed in terror. "They are going to get me!"   
  
"She seems to be hallucinating, Professor." Beast said.  
  
"Take her to the infirmary." Xavier commanded. Storm flew her there. Chuck motioned for me to follow, so I did. I   
didn't understand this but I think he did. Storm laid her on a bed, tying her down.   
  
"I think it is OK for you to speak to her." Beast told Charles.  
  
"Anika?"  
  
"There is no Anika. Only Aurora." she growled.  
  
"Aurora, can you tell us what is plaguing you?" Her eyes flashed when she saw me.  
  
"Him."  
  
"Logan? Why Logan?"  
  
"Logan is just like the man who-" I looked at her with interest.  
  
"What man?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it!" Aurora started sobbing. "I don't want him to hurt me anymore." She started struggling   
to get free. She hurled the bed table across the room.  
  
"Aurora, please." He turned to Beast, Storm, and I." I am going to probe her mind." Chuck raised his hand to his   
head.  
  
"Get out! Get out!" Aurora screamed.  
  
"There is so much pain. She's trapped somewhere. In a room with a man. Ahhhh!" Chuck jolted back. "There was a surge   
of telepathic energy. That subject is protected."   
  
I looked at her. Damn her! Why did she have to be so stubborn. She looked at me and grinned. Laughing like a loony   
she passed out.   
  
  
  
I woke up with a terrible headache. I didn't realize what had happened until Jubilee told me.  
  
"I can't believe I did that to Logan." I moaned. Jubilee smiled.  
  
"You've had a rough life. As you grow stronger things will surface." Staring at the ceiling, I thought about the   
night before this happened.  
  
"Speak of the devil." I said as Logan walked in.   
  
He looked at Jubes and gave her a look that meant get out. She patted my hand and ran out of the room. Logan came and   
sat down beside me. He leaned back in the chair. I know he wanted to say something, but he didn't.   
  
"I'm sorry, Logan." He looked at me cautiously. "I'm sorry for what I am. I'm sorry that I can't control anything.   
I'm so sorry." I started sobbing again.  
  
"Kid, don't be sorry. I pushed ya like you pushed me." He leaned forward to stroke my hair. "Let's just start clean."   
I would have hugged him but I was still tied down. I looked at the bondage and he understood. He slowly took them off to   
make sure I wasn't going to kill him. I sat up looking at him.   
  
"Logan, you really want to know what is wrong with me? I have never told anyone, but I trust you, so I want to tell   
you."  
  
"You don't have to, but if you want."   
  
"I do." I leaned forward close to his face. "One night back at my village I was taken hostage by a man. He kept me   
in a small little room in his shack. No windows, no food, no nothing. He was experimenting with me. He himself was a mutant,   
but he was not good. He was evil. He forced sex on me because he wanted to create a super mutant or something. When that   
didn't work he beat me continually. I finally got free and never looked back. I stayed hidden the rest of the time I was   
there. I became convinced no man could ever love me."   
  
Logan got this agitated look on his face. He knelt beside me and dropped his head in my hands. I thought for a   
second he was crying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Aurora?" he said quietly with his face still in my hands.  
  
"I didn't trust anyone to tell. I didn't want anyone to see what I let myself get into. I did it to myself." His   
head bolted up.  
  
"Don't ever say that! You didn't do anything! He used YOU! You didn't do anything!"   
  
"If I wasn't so useless, I didn't bring myself any honor being forced like that."  
  
"You have honor. I don't want to hear you talk like this. You are beautiful, talented, strong-"  
  
"But no man will have me!" I ripped my hands away from him and buried my face in them. He gently took off my hands   
from my face.  
  
"I would have you in a second." he whispered. I looked into his eyes. I knew he was serious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care. I want you to be mine, kid. Mine." He kissed me on the lips softly. "So don't go thinking you   
ain't loved." I laughed and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Thanks Logan. Thanks for everything." We sat there holding each other for the rest of the night.  
  



End file.
